


Kidnapping

by ChickenNugget14



Series: FNaF AU [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNugget14/pseuds/ChickenNugget14
Series: FNaF AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624465





	Kidnapping

"Hey kids, it's me!! Your best friend Freddy Fazbear!" The large Pink bear bellowed from the stage. Kids ran and played around the building. The large Pink bear kept performing with his rabbit hand puppet. A single child sat alone in the corner. "Hey kiddo." James looked up at his dad. "Do you want to go see Freddy?" James nodded, and his dad helped him up. "Jon, some kid threw up, can you help?" Another parent called from across the room. "You go without me James." James walked into the room with the pink bear. "Hi Freddy." He said as he looked up to the massive 6 feet tall bear. "Hello friend!" Freddy looked down at James. "Do you want me to sing a song?" James nodded. "They give me a big hug!" Freddy responded. James got onto the stage and hugged Freddy's legs. The sound of clicking metal was heard, and Freddy's face folded outward. His stomach opened, revealing a pit of metal. James stepped back, but the hand that didn't carry the Puppet pushed James forwards. James screamed as he fell into the Bear's chest cavity. James turned around just in time to see the metal door creaking shut. "Okay James, I'm-" James' dad looked around the room. "I guess he left." James' dad left the room, not knowing his son was still there.


End file.
